Because you loved me
by dreaming angels
Summary: Un triste songifc, muy cortito... escrito por una de nosotras dos!! Una cancion que muestra los sentimientos de Shaoran al perder a su ser querido, aunque aun hay algo de esperanza...


Because you loved me…

    Nooooooo!! No me dejes, por favor no me dejes!!!! – Shaoran todavía oía esos gritos ahogados en su interior, los oía desde hacía ya meses… desde aquel terrible día… ¿por qué? ¿Porqué a ella? Ella… dios… habían pasado sólo tres meses, tres meses que le parecieron tres años… y la añoraba más que a nada en el mundo… pero, no era sólo añoranza lo que sentía, no, era dolor… el dolor más profundo que alguien pueda nunca sentir…

**For all those times you stood by me **(por todas las veces que me apoyaste)**  
For all the truth that you made me see **(por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver)**  
For all the joy you brought to my life **(por toda la felicidad que trajiste a mi vida)**  
For all the wrong that you made right **(pr todo lo malo que convertiste en bueno)

    Y en su interior escuchaba aquella dulce canción que le recodaba tanto a ella… todas esas veces en que ella le hizo ver la realidad, toda la felicidad que le trajo a su vida… y como con una simple sonrisa podía hacer que el dolor se dulcificara…

    Era domingo, y como todos los domingos había cogido su chaqueta y había ido al cementerio… a visitarla… Como todos los domingos le hablaba, y le contaba como iba todo por allí… y en su interior, cantaba esa canción para ella…

**For every dream you made come true **(por cada sueño que convertiste en realidad)**  
For all the love I found in you **(por todo el amor que encontré en ti)

Todos sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad con solo mirar aquellos preciosos ojos verdes... aunque no tenía necesidad de tener sueños, pues todo lo que quería y necesitaba lo encontraba en ella, en todo el amor que ella le daba… pero ese amor… se había ido… para siempre…

  
**I'll be forever thankful baby **(te estaré por siempre agradecido, baby)**  
You're the one who held me up **(tu eres la que me sostuvo)**  
Never let me fall **(nunca me dejaste caer)**  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all **(tu eres la que me vio a través, a través de todo)

Y siempre le estaría agradecido… siempre… por todo lo que hizo, simplemente por ser ella y estar allí, siempre que la necesitaba… y estaría siempre agradecido de ver su sonrisa al despertar… al acostarse… cuando los dos se acurrucaban en la cama cada noche… pero esa sonrisa, nunca iba a volver….

**You were my strength when I was weak **(fuiste my fuerza cuando estaba débil)**  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **(fuiste mi voz cuando no podia hablar)**  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see **(fuiste mis ojos cuando no podia ver)**  
You saw the best there was in me **(iste lo major que había en mi)**  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **(me levantase cuando no podia llegar)**  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed **(me diste fe porque tu creíste)**  
I'm everything I am **(soy todo lo que soy)**  
Because you loved me **(porque me amaste)

    Y allí, mirando la tumba de la que había sido su esposa… y recordando esa preciosa canción, Shaoran lloraba amargamente… 

    Muchas mañanas, al despertar, deseaba acabar con todo… ir con ella definitivamente… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Muchas mañanas? Mentía… era cada mañana que deseaba morir… Pero entonces, cuando creía que nada tenía ya sentido, aparecía esa niñita y le hacía sonreír… Su amor se había marchado pero aún tenía una razón para vivir… 

- ¡Papi papi! – gritaba una niña a la vez que daba saltitos alrededor de su padre

- ¿Sí? – decía él con una sonrisa melancólica…

- ¿Jugamos? Jijiji

- Te falta tiempo para jugar, eh?

- Aupa papi! Aupa!

Shaoran sonrió y cogió a la niña en brazos… cuánto la quería… era un tesoro, un ángel caído del cielo… gracias a ella podía continuar, no sabría que haría sin su pequeña de 3 años… probablemente, si ella no hubiera estado, él tampoco estaría ya… Ella le hacía sonreír porque además, se parecía tanto a su madre…

**You gave me wings and made me fly **(me diste alas y me hiciste volar)**  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky **(tocaste mi mano y yo pude tocar el cielo)**  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me **(perdía mi fe, tu me la devolviste)**  
You said no star was out of reach **(dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuerza de alcanze)

**You stood by me and I stood tall **(me apoyaste y crecí)**  
I had your love I had it all **(tuve tu amor, lo tuve todo)**  
  
**

    Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, como él, pero los ojos… sin duda esos ojos verdes los había sacado de su madre, y también aquella sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su cara. La miró, la subió a sus hombros y le sonrió… tenía las mejillas sonrosadas porque había estado corriendo por el césped… ojalá su madre la hubiera podido ver… No la vería crecer… madurar y hacerse mayor… él la tendría que cuidar sólo, y así llevaba haciéndolo esos tres meses… esos tres meses de tristeza… en que todos los días eran nublados para él… por mucho que el sol saliera o brillara con intensidad… 

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me **(estoy agradecido por cada día que me diste)**  
Maybe I don't know that much **(puede que no sepa mucho)**  
But I know this much is true **(pero se que esto es verdad)

**I was blessed because I was loved by you** (fui bendecido porque tu me amaste)

Él siempre había sido serio, e incluso frío a veces, pero para su esposa, Sakura, siempre tenía una sonrisa guardada, Sakura tenía la suerte de ser la causante y la dueña de esa sonrisa… Y ahora que ella se había ido… todos lo volvían a ver frío, y esa sonrisa sólo la dedicaba a su hija, su pequeño regalo, su pequeña Sakura…

**You were my strength when I was weak **(fuiste my fuerza cuando estaba débil)**  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **(fuiste mi voz cuando no podia hablar)**  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see **(fuiste mis ojos cuando no podia ver)**  
You saw the best there was in me **(iste lo major que había en mi)**  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **(me levantase cuando no podia llegar)**  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed **(me diste fe porque tu creíste)**  
  
**

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Dímelo… no soy nada sin ti… no sé cómo continuar…"

**I'm everything I am **(soy todo lo que soy)**  
Because you loved me  **(porque me amaste)

"Soy todo lo que soy… gracias a ti… Todo lo que tengo … te lo debo a ti… y todo lo que necesito, eres tu…, daría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que me pidieran, para verte un minuto más, para acariciarte, para abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, para besarte con todo mi amor… porque te prometo, que pase lo que pase, ese amor durará, aunque no estés aquí, mi amor te pertenece, y siempre te pertenecerá… que nadie me pida que me olvide de ti… porque eso es algo a lo que no puedo ni quiero enfrentarme, mi vida sin ti ya es dura, no me la imagino sin ni siquiera un recuerdo tuyo…"

**You were always there for me **(siempre estuviste allí para mi)**  
The tender wind that carried me **(el tierno viento que me llevaba)**  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life **(una luz en la oscuridad, brillando tu amor en mi vida)

**You've been my inspiration **(has sido mi inspiración)**  
Through the lies you were the truth **(entre las mentiras fuiste la verdad)**  
My world is a better place because of you** (mi mundo es un lugar major gacias a ti)

"¿Mi mundo es mejor gracias a ti? No… mi mundo era mejor… lo era… ahora ya no te tengo, y ya nada es ni volverá a ser igual…si no la tuviera a ella, si no la tuviera me volvería loco, si es que no lo estoy ya… Pero sé que tu me habrías hecho continuar, no se como pero lo habrías conseguido, siempre conseguías todo aquello que te proponías… así que, como se que tu lo hubieras querido, yo continuaré… no se como, pero lo haré… te prometo que lo haré… Y nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña niña, será feliz, ya lo verás… aún es muy pequeña y no se ha enterado mucho de todo lo que ha pasado, aunque de vez en cuando pregunta por ti… pero voy hacer que sea la mejor niña que nunca habríamos podido tener… y estarás orgullosa de mi como padre… ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que esperábamos un bebé? Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, un bebé, tuyo y mío, de los dos…"

- ¿A casa papi?

- ¿Ya quieres ir a casa Saku?

- Con mami… - dijo la niña con una sonrisa inocente

- Shaoran se sintió morir por dentro pero sonrió – Con mami… ya no podremos ir… mami se ha ido… se ha ido… a un lugar bonito, pero no puede volver, pero ella nos vigila desde allí, y nos sonríe…

- ¿Mami sonríe?

- Claro que si… "¿no lo hacía siempre?" – pensó.

**You were my strength when I was weak **(fuiste my fuerza cuando estaba débil)**  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **(fuiste mi voz cuando no podia hablar)**  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see **(fuiste mis ojos cuando no podia ver)**  
You saw the best there was in me **(iste lo major que había en mi)**  
  
  
**

    Shaoran se agachó un poquito, cogió a su hija de la mano, y se encaminaron hacía su casa, su hogar… Ese hogar que compartió casi 5 años con ella… cinco felices años… ese hogar que habían empezado a construir juntos incluso antes de casarse… 

    Cuando él le había pedido que se casara con ella, habían acabado los dos en el suelo, pues ella le había abrazado tan fuerte que él había tropezado y habían caído rodando, se habían mirado y se habían unido en un tierno y dulce beso, un beso que les había unido, un beso que duró una infinidad… un beso que fue como si hubiera sido el primero… cada beso que se daban era como el primero… pero esos besos nunca volverían… nunca…

    Y habían vivido los dos solos en esa casa durante un año y unos nueve meses, un año y el tiempo en que su pequeña tardó en nacer… después vivieron los tres, y… lo felices que habían llegado a ser… ahora la pequeña Sakura tenía 3 años recién cumplidos, ni siquiera su madre había llegado a ver cumplir a su hijita tres años…, y él, tenía 26… pero se sentía como si tuviera muchos más, pues el tiempo desde hacía tres meses le pasaba más lento de lo que nunca pudo imaginar…

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **(me levantase cuando no podia llegar)**  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed **(me diste fe porque tu creíste)**  
I'm everything I am **(soy todo lo que soy)**  
Because you loved me **(porque me amaste)****

    Todavía cogido de la mano de su hija, y antes de salir del cementerio, giró la cabeza y posó la vista en aquella lápida:

"Sakura Li. 26 años. Su esposo, su hija, su padre, su hermano y sus amigos la quieren y le desean lo mejor allá donde haya ido."

    Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cada vez que pensaba en ella… lágrimas de dolor, tristeza, angustia, sufrimiento… pero el ver la sonrisa de su niña le hizo sonreír, y antes de mirar al frente de nuevo, posó su vista en el ramo de flores de cerezo que cada semana dejaba junto a su Sakura y, todavía de la mano de su hija, murmuró dulcemente:

"Te quiero, y te prometo que seremos felices, los dos, porque sabemos que siempre, siempre, estarás ahí…"

**I'm everything I am **(soy todo lo que soy)**  
Because you loved me **(porque me amaste)

**FIN**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bueno… esta historia no esta escrita por las dos "dreaming angels". Esta es solo mia… y lo se… una historia muy triste, demasiado! Estan en su derecho de no dejarme reviews, o tirarme tomatazos, jeje! Yo tambien lo haria… pero supongo que aquel dia que me puse a escribir estaba deprimida y no se me ocurrio otra cosa! Pero tengo ideas proximas mucho mas bonitas… suelo escribir finales felices! Saludos!

**Laura (dreaming angel)**


End file.
